


A Simple Observation

by butterflykylo



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food mention, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Paterson (2016), M/M, Paterson x reader - Freeform, Paterson/Reader - Freeform, minor injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflykylo/pseuds/butterflykylo
Summary: “You’d been with Paterson for two years already but you’d only lived with him for five months and, whilst you never had been, Paterson was definitely a creature of habit.”
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	A Simple Observation

It’s weird how there are so many things still to learn about the person you’re in love with.  
You get so used to their charm and their beauty and their little nuances that, although they still warm your heart, you’re used to it. You’re used to them, and so foolishly you assume that they simply cannot get any better. You would be wrong.  
You get to know a lot more about the person you’re in love with when you move in with them.  
You’d been with Paterson for two years already but you’d only lived with him for five months and, whilst you never had been, Paterson was a creature of habit. The biggest consistency in your life (perhaps with the exception of your relationship) was the shampoo you’d used for years - or at least it was until yesterday when you’d discovered they had run out and to your dismay, you had to buy a completely different one.

  
Anyway, in the five months you’d lived together, you’d learned about Paterson’s favourite mug, the types of pasta he likes and the ones he doesn’t, how he always attempts to straighten the crooked mailbox, no matter how many times it betrays him by falling again and even the way he manages to burn his thumb every time he lights a candle,  
And you mean every. single. time.  
You’ll hear the click of the lighter, followed by the sizzle of the candle wick setting alight, which is always paired with a sharp hiss inwards from your beautiful large boyfriend and a whispered “ah!” as the flame briefly licks his thumb. You should probably change to matches, but even then, you’re sure he would do the same. In a strange way, this made you glad, because it meant you got to look after him. You knew he didn’t need medical attention for it, he was hardly bothered by it at all and besides, his hands must be so used to it by now, but if he was persistent on burning his thumb every time, then you were going to be persistent on running it under cold water and kissing it better every time. Naturally, you would take any opportunity you could to look after him, it made you feel wanted and needed, something that your own self-doubt would not allow you to be fully convinced of yet, no matter how many times he would tell you. Paterson did undoubtedly love you and he was trying to teach you how to love yourself, it just seemed to be taking a while.

Ultimately, the best thing about living with the person you’re in love with is that you get to sleep with them every night.  
Yes, the sweaty make-out sessions in the dark that almost always end up with you on your back, or your knees, or your elbows are wonderful, no complaints in that department, but literally just sleeping next to somebody else is truly one of life’s greatest gifts.  
The overwhelming sensation of being next to another human who has a whole life and a story that is separate from your own. A story so familiar and so similar to everybody else’s that it just doesn’t make sense for such an incredible, intricate person to come out of it.

  
This is why, whilst Paterson fell sound asleep minutes after his head hit the pillow next to you, you ended up shifting onto your side to be face to face with him. You watched in adoration as the muscles in his face slowly relaxed and you followed the rhythmic rise and fall of the shoulder poking out from the duvet. You thought about the thousands of things you noticed about him daily to the score of the rain gently tapping on the window outside, gradually getting heavier and heavier.  
You felt like you were in a trance. You wondered if he did the same with you. You hoped that even with your lack of routine, he would notice if you changed the way you did your makeup one day, you hoped he would know which fragrances you leaned towards when buying scented candles. You hoped he noticed minuscule things you did that maybe you weren’t even aware of yourself. You hoped that he loved you the same way that you loved him - unconditionally and wholly.  
As if he’d heard your thoughts, startling you a bit, Paterson pulled his hand from under his pillow and his thumb (currently not burned, surprisingly) traced down your cheek with the lightest of touches. As he reached your chin he lifted it and opened his eyes to meet yours. It was the middle of the night and still what little light was available managed to glimmer in Paterson’s eyes. You felt a close to literal tug on your heartstrings as you were reminded how beautiful he was. He gently lowered his lips onto yours and kissed you as if you would shatter, breaking once, twice then a final third time, when he moved his hand from your chin and placed it on the small of your back, applying just enough force for you to get the idea. You shuffled forwards enough to snuggle into him, your arm was tiny in comparison to the broad chest it was draped over. His other arm snuck it’s way between the mattress and your neck so he could cradle your head in the crook of his elbow, his nose resting comfortably on your head. You two fit so well together, like perfect puzzle pieces. He held you close and kissed your head. he lingered there and let his nose bury into your hair as he inhaled deeply.

  
“Have you changed your shampoo?”

  
Of course he’d noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Thank you so much for reading. If you managed to get to the end and not fall asleep or leave out of boredom, I applaud and thank you ☺️. 
> 
> I’m Flo and this is my first piece of published work ever!! It’s not my best but it could be worse and I’m just quite happy to finally put something out there after sitting here in front of my screen going over and over it everyday.
> 
> Have a beautiful day, friend. See you soon...👀💓


End file.
